User talk:Fallen
I agree. You are completely cool. - Rawrawr 21:35, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :Gracias.--Fallen 02:42, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Sandbox Fallen's Sandbox? was moved to User:Fallen/Fallen's Sandbox? -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 11:08, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry I couldn't remember if I left the User: part in. Thanks.--Fallen 21:10, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::Also, am I right to assume that this isn't needed anymore and I can delete it? -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:28, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :::Surely. Sorry, I'm just learning all this.--Fallen 03:32, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Invite You want it now or later? - Rawrawr 14:48, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Umm should i just pm you when i see you on? cuz im going out tonight and im not sure when ill be getting home.--Fallen 15:08, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Actually send it whenever you get around to it. Ill just leave it on for a while.--Fallen 01:08, 11 November 2007 (CET) Sig Anyone wanna help me out from here? - [[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk''* ) --Fallen 23:20, 23 December 2007 (EST) Reminds me of readem. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:22, 23 December 2007 (EST) :It is :P, I just dont know how to make it replace the normal sig.--Fallen 23:26, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Copy the wiki code of the sig, go to My Preferences, paste it into Nickname, and have Raw Signatures checked, so when you use 4 ~'s it should appear.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:38, 23 December 2007 (EST) There we go. Now i just need a picture.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk''* ) 00:35, 24 December 2007 (EST) : maby? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:37, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Tryin to say something?!?--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 16:39, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me, just passing through. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:38, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Hope you at least left cake...--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 16:41, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Hope. Hope. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:44, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Still hoping.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 16:46, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::All we have is hope. Hope hope hope. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:47, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::For lies (3rd edit conlict, fuck!). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:53, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Was waiting that whole time for someone to say lies.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 16:59, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::LIAR! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:54, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::=[--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 12:56, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::8=dAcerbity 18:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Nice double bass aye. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :That's really the only appealing part of the video =P--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 17:24, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::BUT I LIEK THE SONG TOO ;o; -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:16, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Canada is so metal.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 12:09, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, like... Nickelback. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:38, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I meant Rush, but yeah, Nickelback are quite hardcore.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 13:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heheh. Scandinavia please. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:48, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Porn how can you get too much of it? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:14, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Well, in the 1830's, the week started on a friday, as opposed to sunday. In conclusion, too much porn can cause erratic hair growth and post-mortem blindness.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 18:35, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :: /doh 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT)